


Double Fake

by Melime



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The Doctor has to pretend she and Yaz are married.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 25





	Double Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Duplo falso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825034) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for Monanotlisa's Stocking, Fandom Stocking 2018.

Yaz was beginning to get nervous. She and the Doctor were taken to different holding cells, and she hadn't heard any news yet. She didn't even know why they were being held in the first place, and she was ignored every time she tried to get the guards' attention.

The guards moved to take them as soon as they got to the planet. At first, they were taking all four of them, but then Graham yelled "Get your hands out of my grandson" and the guards let him and Ryan go, but nothing that they said, or that she and the Doctor said, was enough for the guards to release them as well.

She was beginning to plot her escape when the cell's door opened, revealing on the other side a guard and the Doctor, waving in an awkward way.

"Hi there, love. Sweetie? Dear?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" she asked, eyeing the Doctor and then the guard, suspicious.

"Everything is fine, darling," the Doctor said, signaling for her to come along, "But we should leave right now, I'm sure these guards are very busy."

Yaz took the hint to leave the questions for later. Getting out of there was a priority, even if she wanted to know why the Doctor was acting even more awkward than normal.

As soon as she got to the door, the Doctor grabbed her arm, gentle, but urgent, and pulled her as they walked through the hall as fast as they could without running.

"What's going on, Doctor?" she asked as soon as they got out of the building.

"Not now, there are cameras everywhere. We need to regroup back at the TARDIS."

She sounded panicked, which was never a good sign. Whatever was going on on the planet, it couldn't be good. They got to the TARDIS, but Ryan and Graham were nowhere to be found. At least there they could talk freely. Except instead of explaining anything to Yaz, she started going over the TARDIS' systems, talking mostly to herself, saying things that made no sense to Yaz.

"Doctor!" she called. "What's happening? Why were we taken? Where are Ryan and Graham?"

"Small detail, apparently this planet values family very strongly. A bit too strongly perhaps. Everyone without a family is arrested and if no one claims them in six hours they are executed."

"What?" Now it made a lot of sense why they received a distress call from someone on that planet. But that also meant that whomever they were there to save was probably already dead. "And how did you get us out?"

"Psychic paper. Turned into a marriage license, very practical for taking both of us out."

So the Doctor's awkward acting was because she was pretending they were married, which made some sense, except...

"Found them! We should run there, the TARDIS is having trouble with the small jumps. Don't forget, while out there, we should act married, or we will be arrested again. Oh, and try to keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity or anyone that looks like they might have sent that distress call to us. And avoid the police."

Before Yaz could say anything, the Doctor was already out of the door, so Yaz just ran after her. The only thing she didn't get was, if they were already dating, why was the Doctor so bad at pretending that they were married?


End file.
